Elite 4
by KingdomLeader
Summary: A young Pokemon trainer Tan meets a woman who wants to be part of the Elite 4. Tan cares for her Pokemon and the woman wants to be the best water Elite 4. Will the woman, May, ever get into the Elite 4 and will Tan ever find what her point in this world is?


I sat down on the soft grass next to my paras. I was dreaming while looking at its soft two mushrooms on its back. I held him close to me and thought about my friend, May. One day I had run into her was the day that I thought I would never see my little paras again. I made one wrong move and the earth moved below me and I was trying to hold on for dear life. Thankfully paras was out of his pokéball and I called out to him "Paras! Paras! I need help." I could feel my hands hurting trying to pull up my weight. His mushrooms were showing but I couldn't see his head. "Get help, fast please!"

"PARAS!" yelled Paras and I couldn't see his mushrooms anymore. My shoe came off from me trying to climb back up. Where are you Paras? I thought in my head. I then heard Paras' voice and a woman called out to me, "Anyone here?"

I gulped and yelled "I'm here!" I saw a woman's hand and then her head, "grab it," she said to me and I did just that. She dragged me up the ledge with the help of the rest of my force. I collapsed on the grass and paras came right to where my faced laid and kept saying its name and rubbing against me.

"Thanks buddy," I whispered to him and he jumped once for joy. "You got a good paras," said the woman and I turned my head to her.

"Thank you," I said to her and stood up slowly. My legs were still weak from hanging on. "What is your name?"

The then stretched my legs and she smiled at me. I then finally looked at her pokemon and it was a Oshawott. The woman saw me looking at it and she replied, "This is bobby and my name is May"

"Interesting, what are you doing out here?" I asked her and I stood up still and my Paras walked next to me by my side.

"I want to become an elite 4," Said May and I started to chuckle. I then quickly stoped when I saw the look she was giving me.

"May you think you're good at battling with Pokémon? And for what type will you be?" I asked her and smiled at Paras. May knelled down to her Pokémon and rubbed his head.

"I am a water type and I can beat you right now," said May with a little smile on her face, "I'll become the elite 4 and you can't stop me from being that, not you not anyone."

May reached into her purse and took out 2 pokeballs. "Want a 3 on three…What was your name again?" asked May

"Tan and let's get to this battle." I said to her and took out my only other two pokemon I have. I looked down at them and said in my head, "Guys, we can defeat her. I have my Dad's rarest Pokémon and I will not lose to her with it. My dad had given me one of his Pokémon that he had cared a lot about and now that Pokémon had treated me just the same has he had treated my father."

"Go Dustox!" I yelled and threw the pokeball to the ground. Out came my Dustox and it made me think about when I first got him. My Paras and me were a fight with a Ekans and my Paras couldn't even stand up any more for how badly he was hurt. The snake Pokémon was coming after me now and Dustox came in and made the Ekans faint so me and Paras could live. I had looked into his eyes and I said to him, "care to join me?" I held out a pokeball and he hit it with his body and he went inside. Paras and I rushed to the nearest hospital. It was so far away so Dustox and I fought off all the Pokémon we had come against and we won everyone.

May looked at the two pokeballs in her hands and picked the one of the left and threw it. "Spinda!" she yelled and out came that Pokémon when she threw the ball.

It had two swirls for eyes and red dots all over its body. At the same time we both said, "Dustox, Confusion"

"Spinda, Psybeam!" yelled May and Spinda started doing a psybeam but my Dustox confused him first and he got knocked back a bit. Spinda still continued to do the attack. "Dodge!" I said to Dustox and he moved out of the say of the beam but his wing got caught in the blast and he took a hit and bug is weak against physic and my Dustox fell to the ground and was hard for him to get back up and fight the rest of the battle. I looked at Dustox and then at May.

"Physic!" said May with even a louder voice then before and then I remembered what my dustox did for meback when and I thought about it. I knew what I had to do. I couldn't have the Pokémon that saved me by hurt like this! I had to stop her and her Spinda.

I moved in front of Dustox and moved my arms close to me to block anything that my body couldn't stop. The blast came from Spinda and it was too late for the move to be canceled. I turned to Dustox and smiled at him. What is my point in this world, i thought to myself as i looked at Dustox, if i live though this i hope i can find that out.

**To be continued…**


End file.
